Death Mountain
Death Mountain is a former territory of the Multiverse, now accessible through Hyrule. Background This large mountain is the version from Ocarina of Time. True to its name, the area has been quite dangerous with some of its hostile inhabitants, miniature volcanic eruptions, rockslides, and dangerous caverns. Gorons live on the mountain while Kakoriko Village sets on its base. Since the Banishing Wars, Goron have supplied the country with rocks to help the rebuilding efforts. Multiverse Timeline Was taken over by Florina for the Noblesse Oblige after an unknown army attacked the village. All of the bodies from the army that Florina slayed disappeared, with exception of the leading general who Florina helped to bury on the top of the mountain. The lack of bodies has caused some conflicted between the village and the Goron community, as the village people believe it was just the one man who set the fires and not a whole army. The villagers do not like the outposts that were set up in the Goron community by the Crimeans. Darunia returned to the Goron community a year after Zelda's wedding, having stayed at the castle to support the queen. He has lead the Goron out of Death Mountian to avoid Ganondorf's repercussions for the clan's role in the Hyrule Invasion. Recently, Sabrina discovered a strange, malevolent presence emanating from within the Mountains crater. She has attempted to gain Sarah Kerrigan's assistance in studying this disturbance. Upon furthering exploration, Sabrina discovered the malevolent presense is far greater than she first anticipated. These spirits are restfull and incredinly powerful. The nature of this presence is of yet unknown, as Sabrina has been become occupied with an assignment from the Lords of Midnight. Places *'Kakariko Village' - A small, sleepy village of carpenters and handymen found at the base of the mountain. If you need something built or worked on, this is the place to ask. Just...don't taunt the chickens. *'Graveyard' - Set in the back of Kakariko is a small graveyard, mostly reserved for residents of the village or late members of the Hylian Royal Family. Some of the crypts are oddly spacious, and could hold great riches, but beware: not all of the graveyard's occupants are content to rest forever... *'Shadow Temple' - At the back of the graveyard, accessible from a high seeminly unclimbable ledge sits the entrance to the gloomy Shadow Temple. Several bloody rumors surround the place, and it may very well be the most dangerous of the eight temples, filled with illusions and booby traps. With the Shadow Sage no longer protecting the Temple is it quite possible it has become and even deadlier location. *'Mountain Trail - '''Traditionally where hikers realize people weren't simply blowing smoke about how dangerous the area is, the trail up to the Goron City is infested with dangers of all kinds: spiders, falling boulders, the odd displaced bomb flower. Only the hardiest of travellers should attempt to brave it. *'Goron City '- A series of caves that make up the home of the Goron. The large pot in the middle looks like it has been repeaired many times. There is a Crimean outpost here, were they used to check the rocks to make sure stary bomb flowers didn't get mixed up in the shipments and hurt someone later. However, this trade network has ceased as the Gorons have left their family home. *'Fire Temple''' - Located deep within the crater of the Volcano. With Volvaiga dead and the Fire Sage no longer around to protect it the Temple has become a dangerous place. *'Great Fairy Fountain' - In a secret cavern at the peak of the mountain lies a Great Fairy Fountain. Perhaps an adventurer with kind intentions could win the Fairy's favour? *'The Well' - At night the villagers often claim to hear terrifying shrieks coming from beneath the Well. Few have explored its depths, so these claims have not been verified. It is said a magical treasures is hidden somewhere within the dungeon. Inhabitants *Gorons (moved out) *Hylians (base of mountain only) *Crimeans (moved out) Bestiary Death Mountain Trail *Tektite See also * Hyrule * Holodrum * The Great Sea * Dark World * Termina External links *Death Mountain on Zeldapedia Category:Locations Category:Celestial Eruption Worlds Category:Refreshing Wave Worlds